


The Sleepover

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: A big ball of it really, Fluff, Kyouya is starting to have feels, M/M, Sleepovers, Tamaki is oblivious and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki has his first sleepover at the Ootori estate. FLUFF AHOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

They sat for hours at the kotatsu stuffing themselves with onigiri and drinking cup after cup of steaming green tea flavored with peaches while they watched a string of those ridiculous full-contact game shows that Tamaki seemed to love.

When the television stopped holding Tamaki’s interest, he and Kyouya talked. The range of subjects that Tamaki was interested is was as varied and surprising as the boy himself and, more often than not, Kyouya found that he was content with simply listening. Tamaki made the events of his life sound like scenes from a novel, and Kyouya listened attentively to each story he told.

A few hours later, Tamaki’s chattering finally began to wind down -- the pauses between phrases grew longer and longer, and it was with a twinge of disappointment that Kyouya watched the other boy’s eyelids began to droop.

The dark-haired boy rose from the floor, brushing a few errant crumbs off of his slacks. “Come on, Tono,” he said with a sigh, looking down at the blond. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Aww, can’t we stay up a little longer?”

“If you stay up any longer, you’re going to be a snoring lump on my floor.” Kyouya bent down, slid his arms underneath Tamaki’s armpits, and hoisted him out from under the kotatsu and off of the floor. Despite his slight build, Tamaki was surprisingly heavy, and Kyouya grunted with the effort it took to move him around.

Apparently, Tamaki found this quite amusing: he burst into a peal of sleep-deprived giggles. His head fell back against Kyouya’s chest as he laughed and Kyouya caught the faint soapy scent of Tamaki’s hair.

“Oh, shut up,” Kyouya grumbled. He backed away from Tamaki and waited until he was steady on his feet before walking him to the guest room across from his own. Once they were inside, Tamaki stumbled over to the bed and flopped down on the mattress.

Kyouya motioned to a decorative wooden armoire. “We keep extra linens in here,” he informed him. “And you have your own bathroom.” Kyouya pointed to a door near the corner of the bedroom. “So you won’t have to worry about getting lost--”

Tamaki rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. “Where do you sleep?” he asked.

“Um, my bedroom is right across the hall. Why do you ask?”

“I just wondered.” Tamaki flashed that warm grin again. “Well, I guess we should say goodnight then.”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Kyouya. Sleep well.”

Kyouya nodded and let the door go. Just before it shut completely, Kyouya took one last look in the room. He watched Tamaki yawn, and he sensed that vague feeling of reluctance coming over him again, but he shrugged it off.

Once he was in own room, he went about his nightly routine. He brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas, set his glasses on the bedside table, and climbed into bed -- all without giving Tamaki another thought.

Well, almost.

He pulled the covers up over his shoulders and stared into the dark. Kyouya’s mind drifted involuntarily to the boy in the other room, wondered why he’d felt so odd earlier that night, why he’d suddenly come over with that feeling of ‘I-don’t-want-to -say-goodnight-yet.’ Eventually his brain tired of thinking about it, and Kyouya finally closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Some time later, he stirred. There was a strange lump wriggling near him, and he woke up enough to turn over and open his eyes. He found Tamaki lying next to him -- even without his glasses he could easily make out the boy’s halo of wild, yellow hair -- and he shot up in bed with a surprised yelp. The blond reacted immediately, crying out and sitting up so quickly that he almost slipped off of the bed.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Kyouya whispered. He was a little too stunned and sleepy to be angry, but he was certainly _confused_. “You’ve got your own room -- get out!”

Tamaki looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Please let me stay, Kyouya. I’m...not comfortable in there,” he explained.

“You’re...” Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re _uncomfortable_.” The boy couldn’t help feeling a little defensive on his family’s behalf.

Tamaki must’ve sensed Kyouya’s agitation. “The guest room is really beautiful! And the bed is more than soft enough,” he blurted out. “But I just tossed and turned. And I didn’t bring my bear--”

“You have a teddy bear?” The dark-haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Kuma-chan helps me sleep.”

“So...you thought you’d use me as a teddy bear instead?” Kyouya asked. His confusion was steadily turning into amusement, and he had to suppress a smirk.

“No!” Tamaki looked away and wrung his hands into Kyouya’s comforter. “Not exactly. It’s just that, well, you’re not afraid of anything.”

There was something sweet and vulnerable in Tamaki’s tone that surprised Kyouya. He leaned over to the other side of the bed and took his glasses from the nightstand. The dark-haired boy slipped them on and blinked a few times as his vision came back into focus. Tamaki looked positively sheepish.

“Are you really that scared?” Kyouya asked.

The blond nodded slowly, bundling more of the coverlet in his fists.

Kyouya thought for a moment. “Fine,” he said finally, scooting over in the bed to make more room for Tamaki. “You can sleep here--”

“Thank you, Kyouya-kun!”

“But there are a couple of things you should know first,” he warned.

Tamaki eyed him warily. “Like what?”

“First, I sleep very late in the morning, sometimes until well after noon. _Don’t_ wake me up before I’m ready. And if you’re as chirpy when you first wake up as you are in school, then you better keep it to yourself.”

Tamaki nodded again. “And what else?”

“You’d better not be a blanket thief. I don’t like to be cold, and if you steal my covers, I’ll kick you out of bed. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can stay.” Kyouya took off his glasses and slid back down under the covers, rolling over onto his side. A few seconds later, Tamaki cuddled up behind him - he could feel the warm press of the boy’s body against his back. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“You said you don’t like to be cold. I...I want to keep you warm,” Tamaki said quietly.

Kyouya felt a blush start to burn on his cheeks almost immediately and there was...something else -- a strange, new clutching sensation in the pit of his stomach as the blond’s whisper wound into his ear. He swallowed.

“Tono,” he finally managed. “You’re a blanket thief, aren’t you?”

Tamaki chuckled softly. “Well, maybe just a little.”


End file.
